imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
George I of China
George I (d. 2173) was a Danish aristocrat and King of China, ruling from 2162 until his self-exile in 2165, although he claimed to remain "Emperor of Asia" until his death. Initially "hired" by the like-named President George to head a constitutional monarchy, he quickly transformed the government into an absolutist dictatorship before reigniting open war with neighbour states, resulting in the country's capitulation three years later. He presided over the short-lived Eternal Kingdom of New China to obliterate Hawai'i in atomic holocaust before establishing the Chinese Resistance Forces to conquer Xinjiang, but died on the eve of the campaign. He was succeeded by his son, Otto von Constantine, as leader of the terrorist cabal. By the end of his formal rule as king, George was considered criminally insane by other players. INTERPOL issued a Red Notice against him almost immediately after its re-establishment in 2173 for charges by various parties of war crimes and crimes against humanity. As with christos200's other characters, he was condemned by the Scarlet Lancers as inept, tyrannical, and genocidal in his policy of cultural "Westernization and modernization". George I was modelled after George I of Greece both in appearance, and in his role as an imported head of state, and christos' own roleplay copied a section of the Wikipedia article concerning his Danish background verbatim. In a cruel ironic inversion of his inspirational legacy, George's rule was short, violent, and debilitating. Biography Rise to power Wilhelm Ferdinand Adolf Georg von Constantine was born in Denmark in 2105, the second son of the Danish king. He was exiled at an indeterminate date, and lived in Italy prior to resettlement in China. In 2162 he was invited by "Mr. George", then president of the Republic of China, to assume the role of head of state after the unity government's incompetence dragged the country to the verge of defeat in the Pan-Asiatic War. George was hastily and unceremoniously declared King of China, with the erstwhile president serving as Prime Minister. The appointment was a contributing factor to the March defections as senior army officers regarded it as a betrayal of the republican ideal. Rather than try to resolve the crisis, the new king immediately left to holiday in Greece, leading to a breakdown in the chain of command as each minister deflected responsibility. While a tentative peace was reached, upon George's return he betrayed the treaty and resumed the war, claiming 'manifest destiny' over the Demon Realm and Indian subcontinent. Soon after, George appointed the military officer Chiang as Prime Minister, who then tabled a new constitution that undercut parliamentary autonomy and placed the monarch above the law. Megalomania and capitulation As the war dragged on, George began exhibiting symptoms of mental instability. When Siberia joined the war in 2163, George declared himself Emperor of Asia and personally drafted ultimata to India and the Demon Realm that threatened atomic holocaust unless they submitted to vassalage. On 4 August 2164 he officially abolished the constitution, banned all parties, and turned the Senate into an advisory body to Chiang, who now held the official title "Dictator for Life". War still underway, he invited world leaders to a private party commemorating the fledgling empire. Predictably, no heads of state attended. George's outlandish boasts combined with his utter disregard for reality continued to attract more belligerents; by 2165 there was a high probability that the entire state of China would be nuked out of spite. Finally admitting the war was lost, George capitulated to Australia on condition that he would be granted asylum, an "honour guard" amounting to 20 divisions and a small air force, and a 1000-rubl' golden parachute paid for by the Australian government. Unknown at the time, George had also drained the Chinese treasury and smuggled the entire nuclear arsenal out of the country. Eternal Kingdom :See also: Eternal Kingdom of New China George and his government lackeys were granted sovereignty over a province in Australian Ethiopia, where they replicated the lost dictatorship to the detriment of the local population. Neither he nor his government had any plan for long-term rule, however; the flight was little more than a powergame to enable christos200 to annihilate Hawai'i without sacrificing China, and George and Co. left the country to burn, reorganizing as the Chinese Resistance Forces. Final years :''See also: Chinese Resistance Forces George and his lackeys, collectively known as the China Six, settled in Shanghai and began plotting the overthrow of a newly-democratic Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang and the other Chinese successor states. In 2166 the Deming government issued arrest warrants for the fugitives on charges of war crimes and crimes against humanity, and George was subject to an INTERPOL Red Notice from 2173 until his death some months later, shortly before the Conquest of Xinjiang. Personal life George's wife was never named. He had one son, Otto, who accompanied him to China and inherited nominal command of the CRF upon his death. Blood Red Dawn elaborates him as a strict, possibly violent father, who even on his deathbed attempted to subordinate his son to perpetuating his dream of continental conquest. Legacy As King of China, George continued and intensified the Eurocentric cultural revisionism begun by the Republic. Government propaganda painted him as a brilliant strategist, an enlightened ruler, and in his later years a 'freedom-fighter', but even by the time of his original exile in 2165 he was universally reviled, and branded a war criminal in many states. In Multipolarity II, George had become the focal point for an extremist cult that combined the old 22nd-century propaganda with a dubious offshoot of Roman Catholicism, painting the Mad King as a divine saviour and advancing the counterfactual myth that he had served as a guardian of Chinese heritage. Other players regarded this as a farce at best, an abomination at worst. Nevertheless, the so-called Xiang dynasty served as the foundation to the Chinese Empire. See also * Otto von Constantine * China Six * Kingdom of China (Multipolarity) * Chinese Resistance Forces Category:Heads of state Category:Antagonists Category:War criminals Category:Facepalm Category:Multipolarity